Overleg gebruiker:Darth Stefan
berichten Your forum... ...looks a little strange?! Hi Darth Stefan, I was trying to put a public question on your forum, but I wasn't able to create a new thread. Further I couldn't even find any topic for the links given in Forum:Index all seem to be broken. It would be great if you could help me, thank you very much! --Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ ツ Ξ 22 mei 2009 13:19 (UTC) :Oh, now I see... Sorry, your forum is obviously completly alright. I was too blind to see, that it is seperated in five categories :-) Please excuse me bringing you in trouble about fixing a problem never existed... --Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ ツ Ξ 23 mei 2009 12:59 (UTC) Thanks Dankej, hij is wel mooi! Veel mooier dan op andere site's :D --Sumbio 24 mei 2009 12:14 (UTC) Aanpassing sjabloon "Sterrenschip" Hallo Darth Stefan, Met deze aanpassing ben ik niet zo gelukkig aangezien het sjabloon nu zó breed wordt dat er op kleinere schermen nu nog maar weinig ruimte overblijft voor tekst. De sjablonen hebben allemaal een afbeeldingsbreedte van 200px en ik zou zelf graag zien dat dat ook zo blijft. Overweeg dus om je wijziging ongedaan te maken? --Eelco 27 mei 2009 20:18 (UTC) Administrator Geen probleem: veel plezier ermee. -- Redge (''Talk'') 28 mei 2009 14:02 (UTC) Talk with Imzadi hi, (see my talkpage) Hi, yes I'm Admin, so I just copy your codes and I put them in my monaco page ??? and here MA-nl, where is your image for that ??? C-IMZADI-4 feb 3, 2010 14:27 (UTC) I want only the Enterprise 2009 in the menu's background at left on the mainpage... C-IMZADI-4 feb 3, 2010 18:45 (UTC) I don't understand, no change on my mainpage... no banner on the mainpage top and no enterprise (I'd like enterprise-E) on my left menu...C-IMZADI-4 feb 6, 2010 21:50 (UTC) Hoofdpagina Hoi, ik keek even naar Monaco.css en ik zag dat de pagina "redirect=no}} Hoofdpagina" een beetje transparant en langer is. Helaas is de échte hoofdpagina [[Memory Alpha Wiki]. Kun je dat even aanpassen, of is het de bedoeling dat het zo blijft? -- jul 18, 2010 12:18 (UTC) Hallo Stefan, zou wat willen doen aan DS9 pockets, voorbeeld Warpath, weet echter niet hoe ik de juiste template daarvoor moet krijgen. Kun je me daarmee helpen? Is gelukt Stefan, hartelijk dank! thanks! Interview wiki van de maand Hoi, aangezien Memory Alpha wiki van de maand is geworden, vroeg ik me af of je nog wat tijd zou kunnen vrijmaken om wat vragen te beantwoorden. Dan verschijn je mee in de blog :) # Stel jezelf even voor! # Star Trek is een nogal grote franchise, waar ben jij vooral fan van? (Het zou kunnen dat de lezers die film/serie juist niet kennen, dus je mag ook wat achtergrondinfo geven als je denkt dat dat nodig is.) # In je "loopbaan" op Wikia, heb je ook aan andere wiki's bewerkt? Welke en waren die heel verschillend van Memory-Alpha? # Heb je nog iets te zeggen aan je medegebruikers of de lezers van dit artikels? Tips/goede raad, bedankingen, het maakt niet uit :) Als je geen tijd hebt, geen probleem, je wordt sowieso vermeld als eregebruiker :p YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ |　2014年11月29日、02:31:15